deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey vs Super Brainz
Description Bloons Tower Defense vs Plants vs Zombies. What parody of Superman will save their day? (This is my first Fanon Death Battle in a long, long time. Hopefully this will be fun. Also, credit to Vs Battle Wiki for the calculations used in this battle) Inderlude Wiz: Everyone needs a source of hope to keep going even in the darkest of times. To put it simply, every society has their heroes. Boomstick: Even Monkeys and Zombies in tower defense games. Wiz: The Super Monkey, bane of Bloons, Boomstick: And Super Brainz, a pain to all Plants. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And together it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Super Monkey pops into DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Bloons Tower Defense 4 Main Theme) Wiz: Once, there was a society of intelligent monkeys. But, they were attacked by a... strange invader to be sure. Boomstick: Fucking Balloons! Seriously, how are they even a threat? How can they think? Why do they choose to go a certain route instead of just floating over everything? Why are they even attacking Monkeys to begin with? Were they able to think in the original Bloons? If so, why did they just stand there and get popped? I am asking questions that no man should have to ask! Wiz: It's a primarily flash based tower defense about Monkeys popping balloons, which are purposefully mispelled as "B-l-o-o-n-s". I feel like the less questions asked the better. But due to the Bloons being a threat, somehow, the Monkeys had to put up a defense. And, the strongest of these defenders is the Super Monkey. (Cue Bloons TD Battles Main Theme) Note: While there are several Super Monkeys, most of them have the same power set. The "Main" Super Monkey, and the one that we're primarily going to be using, appears to be the one from the Bloons Super Monkey series Boomstick: As you'd expect from a Superman clone, Super Monkey can fly and shoot laser beams from his eyes. He can even upgrade it to shooting Plasma! Wiz: In-game descriptions state that Plasma Blasts vaporize everything they touch. While this is clearly a hyperbole as larger blimp-class Bloons can take hits from this with ease, they can vaporize Lead Bloons. Vaporizing a Balloon made of lead would yeild over Thirty two million joules of energy. To compare, Anti-Tank mines are typically about Twenty nine million joules. Boomstick: But, the Super Monkey always carries countless darts that he throws at high speeds. Wiz: Hypersonic, to be exact. This isn't the end, either. They also can throw said darts planetry distances. This isn't even getting into their strongest abilities. Boomsitck: Wiz, why do you keep saying "They" when talking about the Super Monkey? Wiz: It's actually confirmed that all monkeys other then Hero Monkeys indroduced in the sixth game are genderless. Not to be confused with the Super Monkey being a Superhero. Their different. (Music Stops) There are several seconds of scilence. Boomstick: Okay. But why though? (Cue Bloons Rock Party) Wiz: The Super Monkey can get their strongest abilities from one of three upgrade paths. One turns the Super Monkey into a cyborg with two guns. Another turns the Super Monkey into a familiar-looking vigilante. Boomstick: Hold on. Is... IS THAT BATMAN! Wiz: Legally no. Basically yes. Boomstick: Wouldn't that be a downgrade? Wiz: Apparently not. Anyways, these have two powerful abilities in Annihilate and Legend of The Night. Annihilate destroys everything within a few meters of them completely and utterly. Boomstick: Legend of The Night automatically activates when others are endangered, creating a black aura that brings down even the strongest foes the Super Monkey has faced in one shot. Wiz: Even without these, the Super Monkey is also skilled in the use of Boomerangs; Spiked Balls; Shurikens; Explosives; Normal, Fire, Ice and Lightning Magic and Plasma Whips. Another characteristic of the Super Monkey is their charisma. They have leigons of fans ready to fight for him at his beck and call. Dart Monkeys, Pilots, Ninjas and even a Yeti. Their so charismatic that they literally weaponized it into an attack. But, by far the greatest ability of the Super Monkey is being an avatar of the Sun God, powered by the core of the Sun. Boomstick: Hold on, what? Wiz: Yeah, this superhero just so happens to be the avatar of the god that the civilization that they protect worship. But, they can go even farther. They can become the Monkey Temple, but at a high price. Boomstick: Yeah! It's way to expensive! How the hell are you supposed to get this without farming money? Wiz: That's not what I mean. (Cue Tribes and Tribulations) Wiz: The Sun Temple demands sacrifice, instantly absorbing every monkey around it to increase it's power. Then, the True Sun God themselves can be summoned, sacrificing yet more Monkeys. They can basically do everything the Super Monkey can do, but obviously greatly enhanced. Boomstick: Well, after all that build-up that's kind of underwhelming. Like, just a power buff? No new abilities? Wiz: It's anything but underwealming. By using the size of the orbs it fires compared to it's size in Bloons Monkey City as well as using the fact that it channels it's powers from the core of the sun, we can use Stefan-Boltzmann Law to see that the orbs release over sixteen TRILLION tons of tnt worth of energy per second. Note: Towers are consistantly resized for the sake of gameplay in the Bloons Tower Defense Series, like with the aircraft carrier. But even if we only used the Temple's size in gameplay, the energy balls would still be worth almost three trillion tons of tnt per second. Wiz: But, even without the power of a god, cybernetic enhancements or copyright infringement, the Super Monkey is by far the Monkey's strongest line of defense. Super Monkey: Is it a bird? A plane? It's something, even better... ME!!! Super Brainz carries away DEATH BATTLE! (Cue PvZ Heroes Grasswalk) Wiz: One day, someone's house was attacked by Zombies. As such, they planted Plants to defend themselves with some help from their crazy neighbor. Boomstick: Then EA bought the rights, fired everyone who made the game, and made several cash grabs. Oh, wait, that's not what happened in the story. Whoops. Wiz: One day, after an extended time of conflict between Plants and Zombies, the leader of the Zombies decided to do something to break the stalemate. Doctor Edgar George Zomboss created a machine that transformed a regular zombie into a far stronger hero called Super Brainz. (Cue PvZ Heroes Superhero Theme) Wiz: He then proceeded to immediately touch a button that said "Do not Touch", causing the machine to explode, creating hero plants and zombies all across the world. Comedy is, unfortunately, is an issue for a lot of people in my line of work. Boomstick: Yeah. Like that one time you blew up the bug zapper and the mosquito became mutants with electricity powers. Wiz: Yeah, that was not my greatest moment. '' '''Boomstick: Funny as all hell, though.' Wiz: Anyways, Super Brainz has a number of different abilities. His main method of attack is simply using his fists. He can also fire beams from his fingers, though if he does this for too long he'll be unable to do it for a while. Boomstick: He also has the Heroic Kick, where he kicks. Surprise, I know. He can also use the Turbo Twister, where he spins so fast he creates a small tornado! Wiz: Super Brainz also has the Super Ultra Ball, where he charges up energy and can fling it out in one of three ways. A basic blast, several smaller blasts, or a slow homing blast. Boomstick: He also has telepathy, for some reason, as well as Cut Down to Size. This ability allows him to one shot stronger enemies, but it does nothing to weaker enemies. Wiz: He can also emit a noxious smell known as Super Stench. This allows his attacks to one shot pratically anyone if their not armored. But, even without this, Super Brainz has incredible strength. At one point, he punched a bean hard to earth hard enough to create a massive explosion that could be seen from space. Judging by the size of the explosion compared to the size of the Earth, we can determine that this attack is worth almost eighty tetratons of TNT. That's more as the world's nuclear stockpile at it's peak, three thousand four hundred times over! Note: While it could be argued that it was the bean that caused this blast, as explosive beans are common in the Plants vs Zombies universe, the fact that Super Brainz was able to fight it at all shows he should scale Boomstick: Damn! I'd hate to be where that happened! As if Brazil didn't have it hard enough... He's also pretty fast. He should be faster then the All Star Zombie, who can charge fast enough to catch on fire! Wiz: Judging by the size and weight of the zombie and how long they charge before catching on fire, they would need to be going at about Mach 12. Boomstick: Huh. I guess he really is faster then a speeding bullet! Wiz: But, Super Brainz is not without his weaknesses. Despite being deceptively intelligent, being considered a "brainy" zombie, he is an absolute narcissist. He also constantly believes that he's in an action movie, and as such rarely takes things seriously. By which I mean never. Boomstick: Still, if this zombie comes on your lawn, you might want a bit more then some nuts for defense. Super Brainz punches a plant three times, sending it flying. He then rapidly kicks another, spins like a tornado to defeat four more and fires an energy blast at the last one before posing. Set Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight (Cue City Theme (Grassy Pass)) It was a fairly normal day in Monkey City. Monkeys were walking around, talking, until all of a sudden there was a boom sound from the sky. (Music Stops) A strange green-skinned man in purple flew down. Super Brainz '''looked at the monkeys and posed, letting out a "Da dadada!". Suddenly, he was hit by several darts and fell over clubsly. A monkey in blue stood, being in almost the exact same pose. The crowd cheered for the '''Super Monkey. Super Monkey: Stop, vile fiend! The zombie hero got up and grinded their teeth togeter in anger. Well, more attempted to do so. What it actually looked like was him akwardly slamming his few remaining teeth together while looking upset. The Zombie then flew towards the Super Monkey. FIGHT! (Cue Popple Theme Cover) In response to this, the Super Monkey continued throwing darts, continuously knocking Brainz back. Brainz grunted in anger. Super Monkey: Impressive, arn't I? Brainz then proceeded to point at the monkey with his fingers and fire his Heroic Beam. Super Monkey was sent flying. Brainz posed. The Super Monkey got up. Super Monkey: Don't worry everyone! This is, uh... The Super Monkey looked around and saw a visor with three purple lenses. He grabbed it and put it on. Super Monkey: All part of my plan! The Super Monkey fired the plasma blasts, while Brainz countered with his Heroic Beam. The two beam clashed for a few seconds before Brainz tried to fire again, and failed, causing the plasma to hit him. Super Monkey: Starstruck? I would be! The monkey flies into the air towards the knocked down zombie. He got up and then did a pose. In response, the Super Monkey also posed, to the cheering of the crowd. Brainz was seemingly physically hurt by this. He growled and uppercutted the Super Monkey, sending them flying, however, this time he stopped himself. Super Monkey: Ha! Too easy! The Super Monkey used some ice powers to freeze Brainz in place and flew around him rapidly, placing several bombs. They then all exploded at once. They turned to the watching crowd. Super Monkey: Thank you, my adoring fans! Suddenly, Brainz kicked the Super Monkey into a building, causing it to collapse. The crowd let out a collective gasp. Suddenly, a monkey covered in metal with two arm cannons appeared from the rubble. They fired green waves of Plasma at Super Brainz. They began charging an attack, but fired it the wrong way when hit by the blasts. Technological Terror: Welcome to the gun show! The terror jumped onto the ground, plasma whips coming from their arm cannons. Suddenly, they were hit from behind by a blue energy ball. They looked behind them. When they turned again, Super Brainz was in their face and punched them right in it, cracking the terror in two, revealing the basic Super Monkey. They looked at the zombie approaching them. They pointed at him. Super Monkey: FAN CLUB ASSEMBLE! Planes flew in from above and shot Super Brainz with darts and bombs, while a few monkeys from the crowd started throwing darts at him. Suddenly, the zombie was engulfed in a green gas. A yeti then dropped down and started punching Super Brainz. Brainz punched the Yeti once, and they fell on the ground. The zombie laughed and flew towards the Super Monkey. Suddenly, they were engulfed in light. (Cue Darkest Lord Phase 2) Super Monkey: By the Sun God! The Super Monkey was now wearing a visor with two glowing eyes and strange headwear. Their entire body had become a golden color. They were the Sun Avatar. They fired rays of energy at Super Brainz, who tried to walk forward. Suddenly, where the monkey was standing, a massive temple appeared. The head on top of the temple was hit by a ray of sunlight, revealing the True Sun God. Super Brainz attempted to fly up to the deity and punch them, but he was hit by bombs and darts from four golden planes flying around the True Sun God, as well as smaller sun avatars. Super Brainz punched them all with his Super Stench, destroying them. He charged and fired his Super Ultra Ball. The true deity of the sun looked upon the attack and responded by firing a massive beam at the zombie, instantly vaporizing them. The True Sun God returned to the clouds, and the temple fell apart, revealing the Super Monkey once more. Super Monkey: No fiend is a match for... Su- They looked around. There was absolutely no one there, having been sacrificed by the True Sun God. Super Monkey: This... might take some explaining. Results (Cue Title Music (BSM2 Mobile)) Boomstick: Damn. Tower defense is brutal. Although, come to think of it, Super Brainz never appeared in a Tower Defense game... Wiz: Now, this wasn't an easy win for the Super Monkey by any means. For one thing, at the beginning of the battle, they were at a massive disadvantage in power, while Super Brainz had his full power throughout the battle. If Brainz landed a stray blow on the Super Monkey, it probably would have meant defeat. However, there's one major reason this didn't happen: Speed. Note: Although Super Monkey got hit several times by Super Brainz in the fight, the fight is purely for entertainment purposes and is not accurate to what an actual battle between the characters would be like. Boomstick: While Super Brainz can scale to someone who went at Mach 12, Super Monkey flew to space in a second! Wiz: The distance between the ground and space is generally a little over eighty kilometers. In order to fly up that fast, Super Monkey would need to be going at Mach 234, almost two hundred times faster then Brainz's top speed. This would give the Super Monkey more then enough time to turn into the Sun Avatar and Sun God. Boomstick: Not to mention they have comparable levels of power once the Super Monkey becomes the Sun Temple, but the Sun God has far more projectiles, to the point where it's practically impossible for Brainz to dodge. ' ''Wiz: While Brainz has projectiles, they can't compare to the Sun God's. 'Boomstick: I guess Super Brainz couldn't handle their time in the spot''light. Wiz: The winner is the Super Monkey. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Is it all coming back to you now? The day I proved that I was your better... I left you broken, beaten, pitiful and squirming on the ground. You couldn't muster up the power to match me, and you couldn't even protect your dear fiancée. You lost to me, all because you were blinded by your naiveté. I scarred your body, but you must remember why I spared your life. You live for one reason alone... because Yuria screamed for you. She swore that she would be mine if I spared you. And so you survived, disgraced and defeated. You can run if you wish to. I'll let you go, as one last mercy to the man I cast into hell. ...Is that all you have left to say? What...? I clawed my way out of hell... to kill you once and for all. So you've only come to fail once more? You are a fool. Vs... Once more, THE WORLD! When I began using this power, I was only able to stop time for the blink of an eye. That said, as my neck began the process of healing, I found that I could stop time for two seconds and even three! Now I can stop time for five seconds. Then again, time is stopped, so from my perspective it only feels like five seconds. Soon I'll be able to stop time for a minate, then an hour and later as long as I desire! How amusing. I'll have the ability to stop time to my heart's content! Oh, I almost forgot. He's covered himself in Hamon for protection. A hundred years ago, Hamon was a concern. Now thanks to The World it's little more than an irritation. MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA, MUDA! Joseph, grandson of Jonathan, your demise is at hand. One second left... zero. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere